Trot alone by the moment Prongs
by Legolas3
Summary: Friend, why you can forget a frienda, you expect a day, when you can see again, Sirius and James friendly...


Dates: The Book, the personages and all the context, are from J.K. Rowling, We loved( especially Remus and Sirius), and we write.

Trot alone by the moment Prongs, that your friends will be gathered a day with you.

The better friends, brothers first of all; how much were tending to ask us if we were brothers, so similar your and I.

Always I knew that it would  have your friendship, always I knew that I link an greater to that of a brother would join me to it.

I grew solitary, but no longer but with you to my side, by that I knew that all the evil that there is in the world to your side was going to power  to try.

That if fell, your you would help me to lift me; and that finally the tape-worm life reason, the friendship was it but important between your and I.

They had not ever secret, your you in love yourself you, I also I made it; in a way different, but we understood ourselves, not keep you my secret, not I lied you with respect to who was loving; your not you judge me you, I felt that ever you would make it.

Your were seeking a family, I alone was wanting yet companion to my side, someone that alleviated my loneliness, and your you understood by above all that not me there was wrong; I believe that without your support never might have confessed to him you the truth, without your support Moony and I might not have shared this life, for good or for wrong.

And I believe that without my support, your not you might have declared to her  to Lily, therefore I was your godfather, by that always I was to your side at all times, and upon delivering your life to a greater cause, tape-worm that be with you also.

The marauders were four, but your and I had been friends from much before, we had grown as brothers, we had shared laugh and weeping.

Why I decided to change to the secret custodian, God mine by that?... ? Why, what I distrusted of Moony?... ??Why,  what I believed in Wormtail?, ??Why,  what you died by my blame Prongs?...

It was as if I same delivered them to Voldemort, since  I push them to his trap, be that never me I go it to forgive.

A part of my heart I remain buried that Dec, in the ruins of your house, a household full of recollections, before the silence that was reigning, almost could listen your laugh, almost could see us running by the courtyard, peeling friendly, laughing of some joke, all when children; almost it can see us of adults, with the same behavior, as were joking, and as were scolding us fondly Remus and Lily, together preparing the snack.

And then you know the happiness that I felt when Harry arrive, I be that I chose not to have children, at least not in that way, but ; Harry always it was a son for Moony and for my, as was pleasing us to play with the, how much happiness was feeling upon seeing to give it some steps, that sunny afternoon in which road toward my, you said that I was crooked upon offering to him a biscuit , but made it; how was going to know that days after all would have been collapsed?, your  and Lily will be... died, Harry would be in hands of those relatives, and Moony would  have the shattered heart; for that I can not return, Who it would believe in my innocence?, alone you were knowing who was the new custodian; I go to go behind Peter I promised me.

But the silence was what is only that was remaining; and is that in my head the beautiful  recollections was erased and left room alone to the pain.

Azkaban it was a the one which reality not realized me until be in this cold place; alone you were knowing of my innocence, but you are died.

Moony, it must hate me, I am a damned. As I distrusted of a person that was part of my life and heart?. I deserve be here, I deserve this suffering, therefore I made you James, therefore you I made to you, to Lily and to Harry and to Moony.

Your eyes were closed friend, and I sit that was not just, you were so young , tape-worms so much by before, a so small son and  to Lily that was loving you with insanity.

Is that I deny me to believe that never but I will return to listen your laugh, that never but we will make a joke together, that the marauders were destroyed, that the perfidy broke them in chunks.

When we swear before the map, when we were children, who would say us that one of them would betray to the rest; that guilty serious other of the one death, and the loneliness and pain of other; that the sin of serious other to love and to tie his life to a prisoner, to lose to his herd; and that other would lose his life, and would drag to the loved person; that the never it would see to grow to his son, never would listen it to speak, never would see it to accomplish his dreams.

I lack you so much by living friend; for that we could not fulfil that dream, how much recollection were laughing ourselves imagining when became old, with a beard as that of Dumbledore; how much were opening lived in our dreams, your and Lily would  have many children, some ten were saying that would be well; and after many grandsons and all would provide of generations of new marauding; the dreams in those which Lily already little old would follow scolding you by runin to your grandsons, as were making it with your son.

Dreams in those which I would see me sharing all the life with Moony, and in those which finally would find the cure the werewolfed, and Moony would smile as never, dreams in those which the and We been always the favorite uncles of your children, and after your grandsons; Moony them would teach to be large magicians  and I you/them would teach to be large marauding.

Were dreaming so much those days, as knowing that would be ended all so soon.

The dreams no longer they are but, but I swear you something friend, I promise to escape; I have to protect to Harry as not I protected  to you, I have to see to Moony, yet in my heart there is the opportunity.

Always I feel your recollection, by that you were my friend, my brother, and a be especial...

Gave an when we could let back the pain, Prongs trotted to the par of Padfoot, and Moony always will run playing with them, and of an obscure corner Wormtail, returned to be who never it had to forget that was.

The herd will be together in a moment in which not remain us nothing pending.

Trot alone by the moment Prongs, that your friends will be gathered a day with you.


End file.
